Gabriel Luna
| birth_place = Austin, Texas, U.S. | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | alma_mater = St. Edward's University | occupation = | years_active = 2005 – present | spouse = }} Gabriel Isaac Luna (born December 5, 1982) is an American actor. He is known for his roles as Robbie Reyes / Ghost Rider on the ABC action superhero series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Tony Bravo on the El Rey Network drama series Matador, and Paco Contreras on the ABC crime drama series Wicked City. He has starred in the films Bernie (2011), Balls Out (2014), Freeheld (2015), Gravy (2015), and Transpecos (2016). Early life Gabriel Isaac Luna was born in Austin, Texas, to Deborah Ann (née Perez) and Gabriel Lopez Luna (1962–1982), both of whom are of Mexican parentage. His father died aged 20, three months prior to Luna's birth. He was raised by his mother in Austin, Texas. Luna attended St. Edward's University, where he made his stage debut as Romeo Montague in a production of William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Luna graduated from St. Edward's in 2005. Career Luna made his screen acting debut as Kristofer Rostropovich in the drama film Fall to Grace, which premiered at South by Southwest in March 2005. He then provided voice-over work for the science fiction video game BlackSite: Area 51, which was released in November 2007. Luna is a founding member of the Austin-based Paper Chairs Theatre Company. On stage in Austin, Luna has portrayed Sergei Maxudov in Black Snow (2009), the title character in Orestes (2009), and Clov in Endgame (2010). For these three performances, he received the Austin Critics Table Best Lead Actor Award in 2010. Luna then starred as the lead character, Nate Hitchins, in the drama film Dance with the One, which premiered at South by Southwest in March 2010. The following year, he had a supporting role in the black comedy film Bernie, directed by Richard Linklater, which premiered at the Los Angeles Film Festival in June 2011. Luna's television credits include minor roles on Fox's serial drama Prison Break (2008), HBO's television film Temple Grandin (2010), Fox's drama-thriller Touch (2013), and CBS' action procedural drama NCIS: Los Angeles (2013). In 2014, he was cast in the leading role of Tony Bravo on the El Rey Network television series Matador. The series premiered in July 2014 and ran for one season of 13 episodes, ending that October. That same year, he co-starred as Vinnie in the sports comedy Balls Out, which premiered at the Tribeca Film Festival in April 2014. Luna next recurred as Miguel Gilb, a former lover of Taylor Kitsch's character, on the second season of the HBO anthology drama series True Detective, appearing in 3 episodes. He then co-starred in the Julianne Moore and Ellen Page-led drama film Freeheld, directed by Peter Sollett, which premiered at the Toronto International Film Festival in September 2015. Luna subsequently had a supporting role in the comedy film Gravy, directed by James Roday, which was released in October 2015. He was then cast as Paco Contreras, a detective searching for a serial killer on the Sunset Strip, on the ABC crime drama series Wicked City. The series premiered in October 2015, but was cancelled following its third episode; the remaining episodes were later released through Hulu. The following year, he starred as border patrol agent Lance Flores in the thriller film Transpecos, opposite Clifton Collins, Jr. and Johnny Simmons. The film had its premiere at South by Southwest in March 2016. Luna next appeared as motorcycle racer Eddie Hasha in the Discovery Channel miniseries Harley and the Davidsons. In July of the same year, it was announced that he would join the cast of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. in season 4 as Robbie Reyes / Ghost Rider. He was nominated for Choice TV: Action Actor at the 2017 Teen Choice Awards for his role as Ghost Rider. Luna will have a supporting role as Mr. Lawrence in the coming-of-age film Hala, alongside Jack Kilmer and Anna Chlumsky. In April 2018, he was cast as the Terminator in the next installment of the ''Terminator'' franchise. Personal life Luna married Romanian actress Smaranda Luna (née Ciceu) on February 20, 2011. The couple resides in Los Angeles, California. Filmography Film Television Other credits Stage Video games Awards and nominations References External links * * Category:1982 births Category:American actors of Mexican descent Category:21st-century American actors Category:American film producers Category:American film actors Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:Hispanic and Latino American actors Category:Living people Category:Actors from Austin, Texas Category:People from Austin, Texas Category:St. Edward's University alumni